Ambiguidade
by Srta. Mandy Malfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy. Gina Weasley. Detenção na cozinha. Um pote de sorvete. "- Veremos por quanto tempo você agüenta minha ruivinha... – Sussurrou para si mesmo com um brilho malicioso nos olhos e um sorriso desdenhoso nos lábios."


_**Ambigüidade**_

_---------------------------------Diário Secreto de Ginny Weasley - 20:30---------------------------------_

_ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRG! EU NÃO O AGUENTO MAIS!_

_Sim novamente eu estou aqui escrevendo sobre _Draco Malfoy_. Sabe qual foi a de hoje? Não claro que não sabe você só sabe das coisas que eu escrevo aqui e como eu ainda não escrevi, até agora, então você... ARRRG esqueça! Tá vendo como ele me deixa? Ô porcaria de vida!_

_Bom, vamos logo com isso. O que aconteceu foi o seguinte:_

_Eu estava andando a caminho dos jardins bem calma -devo lembrar- até_ ele _aparecer virando a esquina do corredor –infelizmente vazio- e vir caminhando na direção contrária a minha aparentemente sem me notar ali. Fiquei estática esperando que ele se tocasse de que _eu_ estava ali, mas ele só levantou a cabeça e olhou pra frente quando estava a menos de 2 metros de mim com _aquele_ sorriso e começou a me provocar, como sempre. Comecei a ficar nervosa e com uma vontade enorme de... Bem, você sabe o jeito como ele me provoca e sabe das minhas reações então não preciso mais dar detalhes sobre isso._

_Eu tentei me controlar e simplesmente ignorá-lo e passar direto fingindo que não o via, mas meus pés tinham criado raízes no chão naquele momento e a única saída que eu vi para não me descontrolar foi a de sempre: azará-lo._

_Bom, nada que um _Mobile Corpus_ não resolva para parar ações de outras pessoas não desejadas por você, se bem que no meu caso elas não estavam sendo tãão rejeitadas e... Arre! Vamos voltar ao principal, sim?_

_Minha intenção era fugir dali o mais rápido possível, mas adivinha quem estava ali? Se respondeu "algum outro aluno" que pena você errou. Se respondeu "Minerva Mc Gonagol" parabéns, um biscoito pra você! Ai já viu né? Detenção na certa. Pelo menos foi a Mc Gonagol e não o Snape porque se não eu iria para a detenção sozinha e ele sairia impune._

_Oh meu bom Merlin! O que estou dizendo! Eu estou em detenção com _ele _e estou feliz? Arrrrrrg! Ninguém merece! Pelo menos a cozinha é enorme e enquanto ele limpa uma parte eu posso muito bem limpar outro canto o mais longe possível dele._

_ESSA NÃO! To atrasada! Mc Gonagol vai me matarrrr! Beijinhos querido diário, depois te conto como foi a "seção tortura"!_

_-----------------------------------------------Cozinha – 21:05-----------------------------------------------_

- Esta atrasada Srta. Weasley.

A professora não estava de bom humor então, para o bem de Ginny, seria prudente ela ficar quieta. Mas dês de quando Virgínia Weasley é prudente?

- Desculpa professora, eu perdi o horário e...

- Silêncio! Vocês dois tem muito a fazer hoje então nada de perder tempo inventando desculpas esfarrapadas. Andem logo, me dêem as varinhas.

- O que? Vamos arrumar toda essa porcaria de cozinha com o que? – Era a primeira vez que Draco se mostrava presente no recinto.

-Acho que ambos aqui possuem mãos não é mesmo? – Uma pergunta retórica, sendo assim não teve resposta. Continuou. – Ótimo. Os Elfos já foram dispensados e deixaram o material de limpeza que vocês vão precisar. Só saíram daqui quando _tudo_ estiver brilhando!

Diante das caras perplexas dos dois, ela saiu da cozinha trancando a porta com um feitiço para só se abrir com tudo terminado.

- Hunf! Ótimo!- Disse Draco emburrado olhando para os rodos, panos, espanadores, vassouras, baldes e potes de produtos de limpeza que estavam em um canto. – Eu nem ao menos sei o que é isso quanto mais usá-los! -_"Com exceção a vassoura"_ Acrescentou em pensamentos.

Gina deu uma risadinha abafada e sem dizer nada pegou um espanador e um paninho úmido e começou a trabalhar seguindo o seu plano, ou seja, _bem longe dele_.

- Sabia que eu não mordo? – Ele disse alto para que ela ouvisse.

- Sabia que é melhor se prevenir? – Ela respondeu.

- Você fala como se estivesse odiando estar aqui... – Ele disse baixo se dirigindo aos materiais. _"Afinal a cozinha é um lugar que ela deve adorar..." _Adicionou em pensamento se referindo a... Bem isso não importa agora.

Como não sabia trabalhar com nada daquilo, Draco não teve outra escolha se não imitar a ruiva em cada movimento que ela dava. Percebendo isso, o nervosismo novamente deu sinal em Ginny, mas agora ela não poderia vacilar então continuou seu trabalho sem olhar para ele.

A cada troca de material que ela fazia, ele imitava. A cada vassourada que ela dava. Ele imitava. A cada vez que ela molhava o pano com produto de limpeza ou água, ele imitava. Isso já estava irritando a ruiva profundamente, mas ela não dava o braço a torcer.

- Veremos por quanto tempo você agüenta _minha_ _ruivinha_... – Sussurrou para si mesmo com um brilho malicioso nos olhos e um sorriso desdenhoso nos lábios.

_-----------------------------------------------Cozinha – 22:15-----------------------------------------------_

Ele era bom. Ele na verdade era _muito_ bom. Ginny já estava "por aqui" de ter um certo loiro imitando cada mísero movimento dela. Tá certo que ele não sabia mexer com aquele material trouxa, mas depois de UMA HORA não é possível que ele não tenha pegado o jeito!

Irritada sentou-se um pouco para descansar e aproveitou para dar uma ajeitada no cabelo. Qual foi sua surpresa ao olhar para frente e ver _Draco Malfoy sentado ajeitando o cabelo?_ Ok. Agora ele fora longe de mais.

- Draco Lúcios Malfoy...– Ela disse na maior calma possível enquanto se levantava, mas quando ele se levantou na mesma velocidade, do mesmo jeito que ela, a calma foi jogada para o alto e ela teve que gritar. – QUER PARAR DE ME IMITAR PORRA!!!!!

- Tsc, tsc, tsc. Que boca mais suja Weasley. E dês de quando você sabe meu nome completo?

Ô-ou! Agora fora pega em flagrante.

- Hunf! Minha fonte para saber o nome completo das pessoas não é de seu interesse Malfoy!

- Quando se trata do meu nome acho que é do meu interesse sim. Mas esqueça Weasley não vou mais encher o seu saco. – _"Como é que é?"_ Ginny pensou – Tenho coisa melhor pra fazer.

- Como terminar de arrumar essa cozinha?

- Não obrigada, eu passo essa oferta. – Dizendo isso virou as costas para Ginny e foi em direção ao freezer retirando um pote verde com tampa prateada rotulado _Malfoy_.

Ginny, curiosa como sempre, não resistiu em chegar mais perto para ver o que era.

- A curiosidade mata Weasley. – Ela estava as suas costas sem ele poder vê-la, portanto se assustou por ele tê-la percebido ali, mas continuou quieta. – Gosta de sorvete?

Os olhos dela brilharam com a palavra mágica _"sorvete"_, doce mais adorado por ela_. _Ele abriu o pote revelando um delicioso sorvete de morando.

"_Ótimo! Agora ele vai ficar tentando me provocar" _– Pensou Ginny revirando os olhos e voltando a arrumar a cozinha.

Draco observou o descontentamento dela e, supondo que fosse por não poder tomar o sorvete, começou a provocá-la: Pegou uma colherada de sorvete e começou a brincar com ele pegando só a pontinha da colher, depois passando o lábio superior por cima tirando uma pequena "camada" da bola de sorvete. Parou fechou os olhos e fez um longo e demorado "humm" lambendo os lábios provocando-a. Abriu os olhos e observou a expressão atônita e paralisada da ruiva.

Satisfeito como efeito provocado resolveu continuar a tortura. Colherada por colherada ele ia provocando fosse lambendo a colher, sugando o sorvete com biquinho de beijo, colocando a colher toda na boca e tirando arranhando com os dentes, pegando de pouquinho em pouquinho da ponta até o fundo da colher... Entre outras maneiras todas elas seguidas de algum gemido de prazer ou uma lambida sensual nos lábios.

Ginny não conseguia desviar o olhar. Era provocante de mais pra ela aquela visão.

- O que foi Weasley? Desistiu de arrumar a cozinha? Esta parada ai a um bom tempo... – Com a fala dele, Ginny saiu do transe e muito vermelha e com a voz trêmula respondeu:

- Malfoy... Se você não parar de me provocar...

- O que vai me azarar como quando eu te provoquei mais cedo? Sinto muito, mas você esta sem sua varinha _ruivinha..._

- Oh meu Merlin – disse num sussurro antes de responder num tom audível – Não me chame de ruivinha e pare com isso agora!

- Oh que meda! – Dizendo isso continuou tomando seu sorvete _daquele jeito._

Ela tentava não olhar, mas estava impossível. Ele se lambuzava de propósito, só para ter uma desculpa para lamber os lábios. Ele continuava com os gemidos e as diversas formas provocantes de se tomar um sorvete e Ginny estava enlouquecendo com isso.

"_Aiiii! Por que ele tem que fazer isso agora, dessa forma, nesse lugar, nessas circunstâncias e ainda por cima_ comigo_"_ – Ela tentava raciocinar algo inteligente pra se fazer nesse momento, mas nem o simples ato de passar o pano na prateleira de temperos estava conseguindo fazer.

- Por favor, Malfoy pare... Eu não vou me responsabilizar pelos meus atos se você não parar agora! – Ela tentava parecer firme e segura, mas sua voz saia tremida e ela estava vermelha.

- E o que você poderia fazer? – Ele disse de olhos fechados entre uma lambida e outra na colher.

- Por favor, não queira saber... Pare logo Malfoy! Coma que nem gente!

- O que o modo como eu como tem haver com você? Aliás o que o ato de eu estar tomando sorvete tem haver com você?

- Arrrrrrg!!! Você é totalmente irritante por que você sabe o que eu quero, sabe o que você esta fazendo, mas não da a mínima pro que eu vou fazer mesmo sabendo o que eu vou fazer!!!

- Hummm... Eu sei o que você vai fazer _Virgínia_? – Sem obter resposta por ela ter ficado muda ao ouvir ele pronunciar seu nome pela primeira vez continuou a tomar seu sorvete.

- Bom... Eu avisei... – Sussurrou pra si mesma. Um sorriso maroto se formou nos seus lábios enquanto ela formulava algo na cabeça. – Eu não respondo pelos meus atos.

Draco havia acabado de colocar um pouco de sorvete na boca de olhos fechados e antes mesmo de poder engolir sentiu alguém pular em cima dele, derrubando-o da cadeira. Engoliu o sorvete e abriu os olhos vendo Virgínia por cima dele com um sorriso infantil.

- Mas que mer...- Não terminou a frase a tempo pois uma ruiva o beijou.

Sem nem pedir permissão aprofundou o beijo vasculhando cada canto da boca dele com a língua. Draco não conseguia raciocinar, ficou parado de olhos abertos com Ginny em cima dele beijando-o intensamente.

Sem ar Ginny rompeu o beijo com a testa ainda colada a dele e de olhos fechados falou em sussurros e com a respiração ainda falhando:

- Eu disse que não me responsabilizaria pelos meus atos se você não parasse... – sorriu e abriu os olhos encarando um Draco totalmente atônito. Satisfeita riu baixinho e se sentou em cima dele.

Draco já havia entendido, mas ainda assim, se apoiando nos cotovelos, disse:

- Se você queria sorvete não teria sido mais fácil pegar o pote _Virgínia?_

- Sorvete? – Ela olhou para o pote com o conteúdo rosa e disse sorrindo – Aí vai mais uma informação pra você: eu odeio sorvete de morango, _Draco_.

Draco sorriu e negou algo com a cabeça antes de puxá-la de volta pra cima dele e voltarem a se beijar...


End file.
